


Death throes of a dying star

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: One Piece
Genre: Demons and deals, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sanji is angsty, Supernatural AU - Freeform, but most importantly i make the Sanji sad, he gag, he mad, kuina didnt die, this is why we cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Zoro has a secret, Sanji knows that much - the way whenever he talks about her he looks away, frown becoming more prominent making his face age. Sanji wants to know to help Zoro move on, as he and the crew helped him, because even if Sanji claimed to hate the idiot it couldn't be much further than the truth.But what Sanji doesn't know is just how deadly this secret truly is, and just what it will cost.





	Death throes of a dying star

"I am Kuina." The crew look at the tall woman standing at the stern of the Sunny, before disbelieving faces turn their sights on the unmoving Zoro - his face no longer a scowl, but looking all the more frightening as he looks blankly ahead, his face aging beyond his years. Sanji doesn't want to believe it - he can't believe it, because then their bonding as crewmates and maybe more would of started on false grounds. Sanji wants to scream and shout at Zoro, to kick and lash out at his unfairness. But Luffy is the first to move.  


"Why did you lie Zoro?" His voice is quiet and calm, but hurt is laced like venom and Sanji sees Zoro flinch at the tone, but his face never wavers and his voice is even, emotionless as he answers: "She is, she died falling down the stairs, shes been dead ever since." Sanji feels a shiver run up his spine at the lack luster reply and Luffy looks as if he's going to say something when a cruel laugh stops them and they look, aghast at its owner; Kuina steps forward a cruel smile playing at her lips as she sneers at Zoro.  


"That kind of talk is what got you thrown out of the dojo all those years ago!" She huffs and turns her nose up at the crew of pirates before her tone becomes razor sharp as she delivers another blow to Zoro: "And this is all your fault, and I'll never let you forget it!" She narrows her eyes at Zoro before in a jovial tone, so unlike her voice before she continues, sending shivers down the spines of the crew, "You know what I've come for Zoro." Zoro shuffles and nods before closing his single eye as if defeat and Sanji feels his world collapse as Zoro is thrown back by an invisible force, scratches forming on his legs and chest as he goes down, grunts of pain slipping through gritted teeth. Sanji hears a scream, unsure if it was him or one of the girls, but the small dashing form of Chopper throws him in motion as well, but before they reach him Zoro grunts out a pained 'stay' his steady eye keeping them in place, even Luffy is immobilized under such a heavy gaze - a that sends a thousand apologies and conveys all of his remorse. Sanji chokes on a sob and feels his legs, normally so sturdy, so trust worthy, begin shaking like a new born before he falls to the deck, he can't watch Zoro die like this, but Sanji can't look away - too shocked and appalled by the amount of blood soaking into the deck of the Sunny. He feels sick. Sanji slaps a hand to his mouth unsure if it was to muffle his sobs or stop himself from being sick as Zoro's guts spill onto the deck, a wet squelch the only sound coming from the greying Swordsman. Sanji feels everything too sharp as he makes a slow crawl towards the prone body, tears now flowing down his cheeks, he's no longer bothered about the blood and the mess its making of his favourite shirt. He has to get to Zoro, he has to hope against all odds that Zoro isn't dead. But no Gods hear his pleas - his desperate cries for life, all turning the other cheek - looking away from such a naked display of love and heart break all at once. A cruel laugh is all they hear, but Sanji ignores the way the ship bursts into life with strife, his gaze lingering on glassy eyes that reflect the blue that they had adored and harboured for years. Sanji places his forehead to Zoro's and lets out a sob that shakes his body and jostles the still body lying prone where he had fallen. Sanji hears no strong heart beat, and he would love to once again, hear the bear like snoring that he had complained so many times about. He already misses him. Sanji grits his teeth and lets out a cry before flying into a blind rage, one that throws all his morals out the window as he aims to hurt and break the person that had taken Zoro from them - from him. Sanji is yelling, he doesn't know what but the sickening crunch of his foot breaking bone and the melodious cry as Kuina falls has Sanji stop and panting he looks at the crumpled form of the woman, he wishes himself to feel remorse, but the sight of blood on the deck wipes everything but rage out from under his feet, as if someone ripped the rug from right under his feet. Sanji stalks forward, all poised grace and fluid limbs as he makes his way to the groaning figure laying crumpled at the mast. Sanji makes his way over - the crew still in shock that he'd hit a woman to harm, perhaps even to kill - the groaning becoming louder the closer her got, but his vision was blurred by tears and he chose to ignore the pounding of his heart as he drew nearer. The groaning stopped before an inhuman shriek twisted and bent the prone body on the floor in different bone shattering angles, only to stop and a black smog left the gaping mouth. There was a beat of silence before weaker spluttering shook Kuina's frail frame. Sanji stopped, before he weighed his heart and then walked slowly as if he were a creature making sure a beast was dead. Sanji breathed out a sigh when wide blue eyes looked at him in a panic, chapped lips moving without sound before a cough and splutter brought to the surface a broken, wheezing voice: "Zoro?" Sanji stomped down the rush of anger he felt crest over himself and shook his head. Dimming eyes brimmed with tears and a sob jostled the dying girl. She looked at Sanji ignoring Chopper and Luffy shouting in the background the sounds becoming white background as the crew gathered as best they could around the dying woman. Her lips opened and closed, her eyes shutting briefly before opening again. 

"If you want...to save Zo-Zoro then you must find Asgard, you mist barter for entrance into the city of Apollo...you must face the angles and then, and only then will she see you - the mother." Kuina's breaths became shorter and quicker, the air becoming like water in her lungs. Sanji shook her wanting more then just riddles and make believe, but all he got was a sad smile from bloody lips and a trembling hand on his heaving shoulder as she said in a tear choked voice: "It wasn't his fault - tell him it wasn't his fault, he was only a little boy. I don't blame him." The hand fell from his shoulder with a thud, a repressive silence followed her death as they took in what she had said. The entire crews expressions were a mixture of disbelief and the slight rise of hope that was also swimming with the fear that it could all be a lie. Sanji backs away from the quiet figure and makes his way to Zoro. He keeps his eyes down to see where he's putting his feet, is what he tells himself as he prepares to look at Zoro's prone form. As Sanji moves forward he can't help but notice the giant ragged claw marks that litter the deck where Zoro had first been pushed back. Sanji swallows as the swordsman's black boot comes into his vision. Sanji clenches his hands into fists, the black fabric crinkling in his hands as he holds his breath and looks up the body. He hears gasps beside him as he trails eyes over the scratched legs, making their way up to the shredded remains of Zoro's torso, the claw marks making their way up his body like cruel kisses. Sanji swallowed his breaths coming in short as he trailed his eyes to the broad shoulders that he had become so familiar with, the twisted and ripped limbs no longer looking familiar to him as he brought a hand up to cover his whine as he saw the twisted in pain face. Sanji sobbed, the damn now broken as Nami clutched at his side and sobbed with him.  


Sanji bit his lower lip trying to stifle his sobs, he'd do anything to bring the idiot back. The look he and Robin shared spoke of the iron will to find out more to bring back Zoro. The pact was made to the background of sobbing and wailing of his shipmates.

**Author's Note:**

> SHIIIIIIIT WUDDUP. So this was a bit risky I suppose? But shit, I hope this is good. ALSO, to anyone reading my other Zosan works I will make a point of updating them in this here order:
> 
> Twisted transistor  
> Cold case  
> The local  
> And then this fic. I will try and put a little note in about how I am doing so far, I think - hope - that TT's next ch will be up sometime next week. And then I'll update CC and so on. I look forward to any comments (Honestly I love it when people comment, it really boosts me to write more and make sure its of a higher quality) that anyone has - on any of my fics! So ttfn and all that, see u on the flip side.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes I'm still using my phone so sorry for any spelling/random word mistakes!


End file.
